


Domestic Boyfriends

by I_ship_it_101



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Supportive Magnus Bane, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_it_101/pseuds/I_ship_it_101
Summary: Some Malec ideas I've had and wanted to share. Because I was feeling soft. I love them so much♥





	Domestic Boyfriends

[1]

  
On particularly rough days (long day at the Institute, one too many demons, annoying clients, etc.) Alec and Magnus like to spend almost all night cuddling on their incredibly big and comfortable couch, binge watching a TV show (F.R.I.E.N.D.S, Supernatural, The Office...) Or a movie series (Harry Potter, Die Hard (most famously, Alec LOVES it, he has a weird thing for Bruce Willis, shush), MARVEL movies...) As they eat oreos and drink champagne, until they pass out in each other's arms.  


[2]

  
Alec notices that the half of the photo booth pictures Magnus had were on a desk instead of where they were in the picture frame, and be hated it. So, he took them and for Christmas, as a present to Magnus he had both sets of pictures framed, in special frames, and gave back Magnus' and said he'd put his on his desk. Magnus put his in the bedroom, and smiles every time he sees Alec's on his desk at the institute.

[3]

  
Magnus' phone background is a picture of Alec asleep, shirtless on their bed (red and gold sheets) with his arm spread over to where Magnus should be, but there instead is Chairmen, also asleep.  


[4]

  
One day Magnus came by the institute, and Izzy freaked out for a moment because Alec refused to speak to him, but Magnus fondly rolled his eyes and dismissed any thoughts of them fighting, Alec scoffed and Magnus sent him a playful glare and explained that they watched a movie "Hachikō" and that Alec cried, and hasn't spoken to them since last night. He said they cried until they passed out right there on the couch. Magnus gets Alec to talk to him by bribing him with Belvita. (his secret weapon.)

[5]

  
One day, on one of their lunch dates Alec complained about some formal thing he had to participate in because he's Head of the Ney York institute so Magnus suggested he came along with him.

A: I just spend 45 minutes telling you how much that evening's going to suck, and you want to come with me?

After a few more attempts, Alec gives in and agrees. They ended up making a bet about who could eat the most weird food without throwing up, but since they didn't have water and there was A LOT of strange shit these people called "food" they ended up gulping a whole glass of wine after almost every new thing they tried. It was the first time Alec had ever gotten drunk and Magnus enjoyed every moment of it. Alec turned out to be a very...interesting drunk. He giggled after everything Magnus said, asked him all sorts of random questions like "what happens if you get scared half to death twice?" And complained about why Iceland was called Iceland when it was green, and Greenland called Greenland when it was covered in ice at least 15 times. Magnus could barely keep attention to what he was saying before his eyes dropped down to his lips.

A: Hey, my eyes are up here.

M: And they are just as beautiful as the rest of you.

Alec didn't drink any alcohol for two months after the hangover he had the next morning.

(Since Alec didn't want to drink any champagne on the nights when they binge watched something on Netflix and ate oreos and drank champagne, he drank milk out of a champagne glass. Magnus found it hilarious.)

 

[6]

One time Magnus got sick and at first, he was in denial.

M: Alexander, for Raziel's sake I'm a warlock I can't get sick.

After he got a fever he went from that to:

M: ALEXANDER, I AM DYING. I want you to tell Raphael that I want him to be the one that lowers me in the ground, so he can let me down one last time.

A:...

It gets worse however and Magnus starts to lose control of his magic. Long story short, the Chairman ends up green with spikes on his tail. After a few more hours, and finally accepting to eat Alec's soup (not before he makes Alec try it himself though, just to be sure. Never trust Lightwood cooking. Ever.) He manages to fall asleep for a bit. When he wakes up, it's morning. The first thing he hears is Alec on the phone talking to Isabelle.  
"- I know the meeting was today... Yes I'm aware... I don't care if they've been waiting for 20 minutes, I'm not leaving Magnus alone. I don't know...what should you tell them-tell them it's a family emergency. Bye Izzy."

Family emergency.

It was a strange thing what two simple words could do to a person. Magnus couldn't stop smiling for hours.

Family.  
 

[7]

  
Izzy once blabbed about Alec always crying on Elvis Presley songs and Magnus found it to be the most amazing and hilarious thing he's ever heard in his life. So the same night, when Alec came home from the institute, (it was sometime in November)Magnus had turned off all the lights and left on only blue Christmas lights all over the loft as the sound of Elvis Presley's "Can't help falling in love with you" came from the bedroom. Magnus had somehow found the album "Blue Hawaii". As Alec approached the bed, Magnus started singing along (well, half singing, half laughing really.) With a wide smile on his face, as he lay on the bed. Alec was both annoyed and amused. He ended up joining in as well.

"Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you."  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, hope you still liked it.


End file.
